gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10: Modern Digi-Brawl
Ben 10: Modern Digi-Brawl is a crossover fighting game slated for a 2011 release. It'll feature characters from Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Modern Warfare 2, All Digimon Series (Adventure-Savers), Splinter Cell Conviction, TMNT (1987), Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Star Wars and Halo. Plot Story Part 1 Ben Tennyson (when he still has the Omnitrix) has fought Boba Fett after being shot in the shoulder with Boba Fett's blaster. After Ben defeated Boba Fett, he is attacked by Vilgax, who wants the Omnitrix from Ben. Vilgax drive Ben back and must fight 6 bosses to get back to him. The 6 bosses are Kraab, Tartarus, Kraang, Lord Dregg, Tom Reed, and Frieza (100% form). He eventually fights Vilgax with help from his cousin Gwen, his friend Kevin, Sam Fisher, Goku, Vegeta, and Omnimon. Vilgax is defeated and Ben defends the Omnitrix. Part 2 General Shepherd teams up with Ben Tennyson and the characters of both Splinter Cell Conviction and Dragon Ball to defeat an Ultranationalist Party in Russia. But a half month later, Shepherd and Shadow Company betrays the team and goes off to try to defeat some heroes. Ben and the teams must fight 6 more bosses. Those bosses are Vilgax, Shredder, Baby Vegeta, Aggregor, Cell, and Darkstar. Ben fights General Shepherd with his new Ultimatrix, which has the ability to evolve Ben's aliens. General Shepherd is defeated and Ben and his team goes to get a smoothee. Characters All Platforms Ben 10 Universe Ben Tennyson(Along with all his aliens) Gwen Tennyson Kevin Levin (All appearances) Cooper Daniels Helen Wheels Pierce Manny Armstrong Vilgax (Both original and Alien Force) Sixsix Tetrax Kraab Dr. Animo Highbreed DNAliens Hex Charmcaster Bivalvan Galapagus P'andor Andreas Ra'ad Aggregor (Ultimate Aggregor) Enoch Forever Knights Modern Warfare Universe John "Soap" MacTavish Gaz Captain Price General Shepherd Digimon Universe Tai and Agumon Matt and Gabumon Mimi and Palmon Izzy and Tentomon Joe and Gommamon TK and Patamon Kari and Gatomon Davis and Veemon Ken and Wormmon Cody and Armodillomon Yolei and Hawkmon Henry and Terrirermon Rika and Renamon Omnimon Takuya and Agunimon Koji and Lobomon Zoe and Kazemon JP and Bettlemon Kouichi and Lowemon Yoshi and Lalamon Keenan and Falcomon Splinter Cell Conviction Sam Fisher Anna Grimsdottir Victor Coste Tom Teed TMNT 1987 Universe Leonardo Michelangelo Raphael Donatello Splinter Shredder Kraang Casey Jones Lord Dregg Dragon Ball Universe Goku (All Super Saiyan Forms (1-4)) Vegeta (All Super Saiyan Forms(1-4)) Gogeta (Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 4) Gohan (All forms) Krillin (1st half of DBZ) Videl Pan (GT) Uub (Majuub) Frieza (All forms) Super Buu Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron) Star Wars Universe Luke Skywalker Anakin Skywalker (episode 2) Obi-Wan Kenobi (episode 2) Yoda Mace Windu Darth Vader Emperor Palpatine Darth Malak Darth Sion Darth Traya General Grievous Count Dooku Jango Fett Boba Fett ''Playstation 3 Only: Ben 10 Universe Darkstar Devin Levin (Bonus) Modern Warfare Universe Task Force 141 Soldiers Digimon Universe Takato and Guilmon Susie and Lopmon Tommy and Kumemon Thomas and Gaomon Dragon Ball Universe Android 13 (Super 13) Android 19 Android 17 (Super 17 (GT)) Xbox 360 Only Ben 10 Universe Alan Albright Argit Modern Warfare Universe Vladimir Makarov Army Rangers Digimon Universe Sora and Biyomon Marcus and Agumon (Savers) Gennai (Adventure 02) Dragon Ball Universe Android 18 Tien Yamcha Baby (Baby Vegeta (all forms)) Cell (Perfect) Goten (GT) (all forms) Trunks (GT) (all forms) Halo Universe John-117 Sargent Johnson Captain Keys Arbiter Prophet of Truth Tartarus Flood Seaquel Ben 10: Modern Digi-Brawl 2 will be a seaquel to this game. '''List of games in the Ben 10: Modern Digi-Brawl series' Main Series: Ben 10: Modern Digi-Brawl, 2 Spin-Off: Ben 10: Fire Nation vs Modern Warfare Category:Video Games Category:Video games